


Дьявол

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Killing, M/M, Mercenaries, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Prostitution, Revenge, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Тони Редгрейв поставил себе конкретную цель: вычистить город от всех преступных группировок. И начинает действовать.Позже этот день стал известен тем, как всего лишь один человек смог разрушить старейшую мафиозную империю, не имея с собой даже штанов.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Дьявол

**Author's Note:**

> Я не поняла, как указать, что это не Данте, а Тони Редгрейв, и меня это расстраивает.

Дон Гонсалеса был не самым последнем человеком в городе. Даже, можно сказать, занимал высокие позиции в негласном рейтинге первых лиц теневого бизнеса. Его семья была второй по численности из всех группировок города, и они вместе владели большей частью рынка лёгких наркотиков, были самыми известными поставщиками нелицензионного оружия, и лично он имел даже чистый бизнес по продаже крепкого алкоголя. Дон Гонсалес был уважаем каждым человеком города, потому что умел вселять ужас. Так что получить дар на день рождения от одного из контролируемых публичных домов было достаточно логично. Хотя один факт заставил гангстера задуматься о том, могло ли это быть оскорблением: даром был мальчишка. Однако его экзотическая внешность вполне могла скрасить это досадное недоразумение, так что дон решил повременить с уничтожением борделя, который посмел прислать ему столь неоднозначный подарок.

Шлюха была очень красивая: юная, высокая, стройная, с аристократичными чертами лица, будто бы была не жалкой оборванкой с улицей, а принцессой из сказки. Она была в одном чёрном шелковом халате, едва доходящем до середины бедра, который выгодно подчеркивал нежную бледную кожу и белоснежные волосы, которые сами по себе выглядели как высококачественный шёлк. Даже редкие волоски на ногах были белыми, невидимыми и мягкими – дон провёл рукой но её ноге, чтобы удостовериться в этом. Очень красивая. Даром что между ног висит член – это легко можно было исправить. Этим он точно озаботится первым делом.

Мальчишка стоял перед ним прямо и открыто, не пытаясь от смущения прикрыть свои голые ноги или острое плечико. Но вместе с тем он не принял ни одной провокационной позы, как обычно это делали дешёвые женщины, чтобы набить себе цену. Потому что юноша и без того знал, что он – редкий неогранённый алмаз, за право обладания которым конкуренты не побрезгуют перегрызть друг другу глотки в прямом смысле. А достался ему без особых усилий. Просто по праву уважаемого человека.

Всё же главе мафиозного клана больше понравился дар, чем оскорбил, так что он решил посмотреть на него полностью. Он одним резким движением сдернул с мальчишки единственную тряпку, а тот даже не вздрогнул, покорно терпя унижения. И не поднял глаз на клиента, это было оскорбительно, но его пушистые белые ресницы так красиво трепетали на щеках, что можно было простить такую дерзость. Ох, какой стойкий. Тем приятнее будет его ломать. Дон Гонсалес удовлетворенно усмехнулся, поглаживая длинный закрученный ус: под одеждой кожа проститутки была такая же светлая и чистая, будто бы даже невинная. Такой первоклассный холст для творчество! Ведь кровь куда заметнее на такой светлой, незапятнанной коже.

– Как тебя зовут, мальчик? – спросил он, чтобы знать, какое имя вырезать на красивом теле. Неважно, что он скажет: настоящее ли имя или профессиональный псевдоним. Пускай даже даст возможность выбрать самому. Но в конце дон любил подписывать свои работы, и такой шедевр он не мог оставить без названия.

Но шлюха смолчала, лишь едва заметно покачав головой. Такое поведение взбесило дона: он уважаемый человек, а какая-то шваль имеет наглость дерзить ему. Так что он схватил выблюдка за подбородок и наклонил его лицо ближе к своему (то, что подросток был выше него, кольнуло во самолюбию мужчины). Он просунул свои пальцы в рот мальчишке.

– Ты что, немой, парень? Это плохо, если ты не сможешь кричать... – со злобы прошипел он и раздвинул челюсти в разные стороны, просовывая пальцы между рядами зубов. – Но у тебя есть язык, так что я смогу потерпеть такие неудобства. Ты же будешь стараться своим языком? – на этом моменте дон Гонсалес предвкушающе втянул носом лёгкий аромат фруктовых духов, представляя, как эта проститутка склониться перед ним на колени и будет сосать его член со всем старанием, потому что в её светлые волосы уткнётся дуло пистолета: ей придётся высасывать иллюзорное право на спасение своё собственной жалкой жизни. О, да, она определённо будет стараться, рыдая от испуга при виде настоящей пушки. – Или ты хочешь умереть сам и погубить свою "мамочку" вместе с "сестричками"[1]? – парень наконец-то взглянул на него своими поразительными голубыми глазами, тоже самое сделал и воображаемый "подарок", а затем откусил метафорический член с безумной усмешкой на окровавленных губах. – Да, мальчишка, от тебя зависит будущее твоего дома и твоих подружек-блядей... – теперь дон говорил не так уверено, потому что в глазах этого парня было что-то такое, что не позволяло чувствовать себя уверено. Будто сейчас дон Гонсалес больше не был влиятельным и уважаемым человеком, а жалким ничтожеством.

Тони сжал челюсти, кусая мерзкие пальцы, которые этот ублюдок просунул ему едва ли не в глотку, и сплюнул, когда тот, громка вереща, выдернул и прижал к груди свои толстые сардельки. Этот тип – дон Гонсалес – был целью наёмника не по заданию, а по собственному желанию: просто парня очень сильно бесили такие жалкие типы, которые компенсируют собственную ничтожность, калеча других. О, да, этот выродок прославился на весь город тем, как он жестоко расправлялся со всеми женщинами, которым не посчастливилось провести с ним ночь: после него тело практически невозможно было опознать из-за многочисленных увечий, и только по нацарапанным ножом именам близкие могли понять, что это их дочь, сестра, подруга или знакомая. Прибавить к этому огромные подпольные лаборатории, рынок наркотиков, которыми владела его цель... Без такого подонка и его шайки городу будет житься лучше. Так что он планировал просто ворваться в его особняк и переубивать там всех: этот мерзавец был настолько самоуверенным, что даже не пытался скрывать своего места жительства, но при этом всюду ходил с дюжиной охранников. Так что была вероятность, что дон просто успеет сбежать, пока Тони будет вырезать всю его гвардию защитников.

Таковы были первоначальные намерения подростка, но потом... кое-что их изменило: его давняя знакомая, что однажды спасла мальчишку от голодной смерти, сама не имея лишнего гроша за душой, раньше работала в борделе, принадлежащему этому типу. И, хотя сама женщина смогла вынырнуть из теневой части города, её подруги продолжали работать проститутками и были в постоянном ужасе из-за этого типа. Так что разозлённые из-за потери подруг и просто из-за постоянного, невыносимого чувства страха женщины с радостью помогли пробраться в логово ублюдка, притворяясь проститутом.

– Жить надоело? Что ты творишь, щенок?! – завопил этот мафиози. Сам по себе он выглядел довольно жалко: убогий коротышка с сальными волосами, закрученными усиками и редкой щетиной, но в чертовски дорогом костюме, что всё равно не мог сделать его хоть чуточку симпатичнее. Тони бы не стал с таким спать ни за какие деньги мира. – Чего ты ухмыляешься, выблядок? Ты думаешь, тут тебе всё шуточки? – он выхватил нож... даже нет – кинжал с такой вычурной позолоченной рукояткой, и направил прямо на юношу в попытке запугать, даже не догадываясь, насколько смехотворны его попытки.

Запугать не получилось: Тони смотрел на него в ответ с торжествующей улыбкой и острым холодным взглядом, и этот взгляд был намного острее кинжала в руках у дона, от этого мужчину бросило в холодную дрожь. Иррациональный страх накрыл с головой, хотя эта голая шлюха точно не могла ничего сделать с вооруженным мужчиной. И дон вспылил от собственной трусливости:

– Знаешь, ты слишком дерзкий для какой-то бляди... Может, если я отрежу тебе хер, это поумерит твой пыл? – он скользнул взглядом ниже по торсу, останавливаясь между ног юноши, и задохнулся от зависти. – Можешь попрощаться со своим большим членом.

– А ты – со своими мозгами, – Тони слишком надоело ломать эту комедию, и он приблизился к гангстеру вплотную, подставляясь под косой удар под рёбра, чтобы выхватить его пушку из кобуры и засунуть дуло прямо в рот ублюдку.

Метаморфозу на его лице были достойны лучших актёров современности: сначала Гонсалес пребывал в недоумении и даже выронил кинжал из рук, его брови поднялись вверх, а глаза округлились, потом он разозлился, и тогда зубы чиркнули по холодному металлу ствола, брови свелись к переносице, а зрачки сузились, но в тот момент, когда парень протолкнул револьвер глубже, и дуло оцарапало небо, преступник немо взмолил, а из его глаз полились настоящие слёзы. Впрочем, это представление не растрогало наёмника, и он выстрелил целых два раза со злобы. И выругался: труп повалился на него. Да, Тони успел увернуться, но пару капель крови всё равно попало ему на руку.

Он вытер (размазал) кровавые капли двумя пальцами, лизнул их и сморщился: у этого гада и кровь была отвратительна на вкус. Но у парня не было времени поразмышлять об этом, потому что двое охранников, оставшихся снаружи комнаты, засуетились:

– Босс, Вы так быстро?! Нужно вынести тело? – спросил один из них так, будто это было обыденным делом. Хотя, скорее всего, это и было ежедневной рутиной этих ребят – выносить трупы жертв этого маньяка.

– Да, не помешает, – деланным беззаботным тоном ответил Тони, уже нацелившись на дверь, и стал дожидаться, когда охранники отойдут от первого шока и их настигнет осознание. В руках у него был сделанный под старину (и тоже позолоченный) револьвер со стандартным барабаном для шести патронов. Два он уже выпустил в их главаря, значит, осталось четыре.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась от пинка ногой – в комнату ввалились оба охранника и повалились на пол один за другим, не успев издать криков, потому что третья и четвертая пули достигли своих целей: точно между глаз мужчин. Это было легко, потому что наёмник слышал их действия по ту сторону двери и прекрасно помнил их рост. Тони успел поднять с пола кинжал и направился к выходу, а потом резко прильнул к стене рядом с ним. Потому что вскоре сюда на шум выстрелов должны прибежать ещё два охранника на этаже, которых парень заметил, когда его сюда вели.

И он был прав: ещё двое подоспели очень быстро и влетели сразу в середину комнаты, переступая через павших товарищей, неловко останавливаясь только у тела босса и ища виновника инцидента. Тогда Тони отлип от стенки и... пятый выстрел угодил прямо в затылок брюнета, а вот шестой выстрел так и не прозвучал: барабан не был полон с самого начала. Последний рыжий мужчина точно дёрнулся на звук, но наёмник соображал быстрее и успел кинуть ему в лицо пустой револьвер до того, как охранник хоть что-то понял. А затем и кинжал в грудь: рыжий был слишком дезориентирован предыдущей выходкой "шлюхи дона", чтобы увернутся от верной смерти.

Тони забрал добротный автомат из рук мертвеца, достал пару гранат и поспешил в коридор. Он уже слышал, как группа людей поднималась по лестнице: должно быть, это ещё охранники (это был не чертов музей, а логово преступного синдиката, и охранников в этом здании было предостаточно: как минимум те двенадцать, что всюду сопровождали своего начальника за пределами особняка) и другие члены группировки. Сегодня у этой "семьи" был какой-то праздник, и верхушка собралась в доме босса в полном составе. Это был просто прекрасный день, чтобы разобраться со всем сбродом сразу. Наёмник радостно улыбнулся от таких красочных перспектив, выдернул зубами чеку и бросил гранату в лестничный пролёт на опережение.

Позже этот день стал известен тем, как всего лишь один человек смог разрушить старейшую мафиозную империю, не имея с собой даже штанов. Свидетели – нанятая прислуга и случайные прохожие – рассказывали про то, как этот жестокий безумец сворачивал шеи голыми руками, принимал на грудь пулемётные очереди и улыбался (разные люди описывали эту улыбку по-разному: у кого-то это был звериный оскал, у кого-то акулья пасть, а кто-то с особо яркой фантазией добавлял этому юноше вторые ряды зубов и самые настоящие демонические рога). Всё его тело было покрыто чужой кровью, а сам неизвестный проявлял неслыханную жестокость к преступникам, но не тронул ни одного честного человека. Но простые люди были слишком перепуганы его видом и нечеловеческими способностями. Так зародилась легенда о Красном Дьяволе – грозе всего преступного мира.

Тони понравилось это прозвище, но он сократил его просто до Дьявола и продолжил под этим именем вычищать всю гниль этого города, удовлетворяя свою потаённую жажду крови и открытую жажду личной справедливости.


End file.
